the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure
Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is the second upcoming Little Bear/The Land Before Time crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Plot Shortly after the events of the first film, Littlefoot and his four friends are living happily in their new home in the Great Valley, under their families' watchful eyes. One day, the gang attempts to get to the sheltering grass to play, but land in the sinking sand surrounding it. The adults rescue them and subsequently chastise them for crossing the sinking sand. During the next night, the children have a secret meeting and decide that they need to prove they are mature by running away for a while into the Mysterious Beyond, a location just outside the Valley. Before they leave, they notice two sneaky egg stealers who have recently moved to the Valley, stealing an egg from the nest of Ducky's mother. One is the selfish and short-tempered Ozzy, who is the leader of the two, and the other is the cowardly and worrisome Strut, who is Ozzy's second-in-command. The children chase the egg stealers into the Mysterious Beyond. During an ensuing landslide that leaves an opening in the Great Wall surrounding the Valley, the five are sent into the Mysterious Beyond, while the egg rolls safely back to the nest. In the Mysterious Beyond, the five discover another, larger egg and mistake it for the original. The gang transports the egg into the Valley, and despite finding the original egg back in Ducky's nest, they decide to hatch it. The egg eventually hatches, revealing a baby Sharptooth. Littlefoot's friends flee, while he quickly realizes that the baby Sharptooth is not yet dangerous. Littlefoot tries to raise the hatchling on leaves; although this fails, the hatchling, whom Littlefoot names "Chomper," becomes content with a diet of insects. Littlefoot then hears his friends calling for help, as Ozzy and Strut are attacking them out of revenge for foiling their meal plans during the previous night. Chomper's shadow frightens Ozzy and Strut away, as they mistake him for an adult Sharptooth. The rest of the gang meets Chomper and they accept him as part of the group until he bites Cera by instinct. Chomper is told that this is considered bad behavior in the Great Valley, and he runs off as a result. The others follow him to a volcano, where Ozzy and Strut attack the children again. Chomper once more comes to the rescue, biting Strut's tail. The volcano then erupts, lava slowly oozing in the children's path. Littlefoot pushes a tree over a canyon to make a bridge for him and the others to escape the lava. Ozzy falls into the canyon while attempting to cross, and Strut jumps in after him. Once across, the young group encounters two adult Sharpteeth, who have managed to enter the Valley through the opening in the Great Wall, on the other side. They escape the Sharpteeth initially, but encounter them several more times. Eventually, the whole Great Valley population drives the Sharpteeth off, and the children make it back to their families, but Chomper feels left out and runs away again. The adults inquire as to how the Sharpteeth entered the Valley, prompting the children to explain their adventure the night before and the landslide that resulted. Realizing the landslide created an opening used by the Sharpteeth to gain access to the Valley, the adults set off to put together a plan to close the entrance for good, telling the children to stay behind. Littlefoot runs to the forest to find Chomper. After finding him, they are chased and cornered by the two Sharpteeth again. Chomper roars at them, and they recognize him as their son and leave with him. Littlefoot is then kidnapped by Ozzy and Strut, who survived the fall into the canyon and now plan to kill Littlefoot by throwing him off the Great Wall, a plan hatched by Strut, much to Ozzy's surprise. Later, Chomper hears Littlefoot screaming as Ozzy and Strut attempt to carry out their murderous plan. Chomper leads his parents to Littlefoot's location and tries to intervene, but is unsuccessful. Strut grabs Chomper by the throat, and he and Ozzy are poised to kill him, as well. However, Chomper's parents rescue Chomper, and unknowingly do the same thing for Littlefoot. The Sharpteeth rescue both Littlefoot and Chomper before the egg robbers can throw them off. And they at last chase Ozzy and Strut into the Mysterious Beyond. After they say their final goodbyes, Chomper (now his parents are gone from the Valley as they've chased Ozzy and Strut) he follows his parents. Littlefoot then returns to the Valley, later assisting the adults in sealing up the entrance between the Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Afterwards, Littlefoot tells his grandparents that being young is not so bad after all, but decides he still looks forward to growing up. An epilogue appears at the end credits in which Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie's siblings hatched while Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike sing a triumphant reprise of the opening song, “Peaceful Valley”. The film ends with the gang and their siblings running into the camera (finishing the last lyrics of the said song) in the end credits. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, and the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Don Bluth crossovers Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Little Bear/The Land Before Time franchise